1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, especially to a socket having rotary plug structure which can be rotated 90 degrees to the right or the left or rotated in 360 degrees and has a fasten pin for fastening the socket onto a socket panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the assembly of a conventional wall-mounted socket. As shown in FIG. 1, the assembly of a conventional wall-mounted socket often comprises a fixed plug 500 and at least a socket 510. The socket 510 has two electro blades 511, 512 and a ground pin 513, wherein the fixed plug 500 is inserted in a socket panel 550, the socket 510 can be inserted with a charger of an electric equipment, e.g. a mobile phone, thereby allowing the mobile phone to be charged.
However, the mentioned wall-mounted socket has following disadvantages: 1. the fixed plug 500 is not able to be rotated, so when the socket panel 550 is a horizontal type panel, the whole socket has to be rotated 180 degrees to the left to allow the fixed plug 500 to be inserted in the socket panel 550; 2 the fixed plug 500 is inserted and fasten on the socket panel 550 merely through the two electro blades 511, 512 and the ground pin 513, thus the fasten strength is obviously not sufficient enough; and 3. the wall-mounted socket cannot be used for accommodating a mobile phone.
The Taiwan Patent NO. M435772 has disclosed a mobile phone base type charger structure improvement, in which the charging connector of a mobile phone and the charger are integrated, and the charging connector and a AC plug are designed to be separately rotated, when in use, the AC plug and the charging connector can be rotated for being exposed, after the charging operation, the two connectors can be rotated for being folded, thereby providing convenience while being carried around.
However, the wall-mounted socket disclosed in the mentioned patent has following disadvantages: 1. the plug is inserted and fastened on the socket panel merely through the two electro blades and the ground pin, thus the fasten strength is obviously not sufficient enough; and 2. not being able to be used for accommodating a mobile phone.
In view of the disadvantages of conventional wall-mounted socket, the present invention provides a socket having rotary plug structure for improving the mentioned disadvantages.